The Start of the Couple- Spiked Orange-tini
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: Living in the Pokémon world is hard. It has the normal problems of the real world like war and famine but also must deal with their own problems. In this world, can love grow? Yes, even in a little bar in a small, small town. Or small city. (Boys L)


Romando, a name for power and masculinity. Or a lover for an older, homosexual man.

Romando was a handsome young man of about 22 years of age. His dark-brown skin shined in the sun like a black sapphire and mesmerized anyone lucky or unfortunate enough to be caught in the reflection of the light. Romando didn't like going out into the light though, and preferred to travel out in the evening, night, and morning, and if given the choice he will stay awake all night instead of living out in the day. He's had many sweethearts and girlfriends, but in the last recent years he's been cheated on by girls again and again and has had his hearts broken and constantly, consistently abused. When in between relationships he often spent his time in wherever he was living at the time, rarely going out; easy enough to do when you're a musician. He played the guitar with above elementary skill and keen use of memorization, and he sung with exceptional talent. His music was sold by a record company to different places and made decent enough profit to make a living. He wasn't as famous like the big stars that played on concerts that performed for hundreds of millions of people, and he didn't play at concerts except three or four local ones every few years, but he had a few fans and could be recognized by the common people well. He had a few friends, guys that were of the sort that hung out somewhere on a building or street and wore baggy clothing, poor, and often talking about concerns that men commonly talk of in street slang. They knew and understood all about him and accepted him.

It was today (in the month of September) he felt exceptionally woeful about his recent break-up. He went to a bar to try to drink away all his sorrows, and he was drinking quite heavily.

Harley was a Pokémon Coordinator. He visited the town that Romando lived in for a contest that would start in a few weeks. Normally he spends most of his time either preparing for the contest or hanging out at whatever clubs or gay bars. Whatever's gay, or just not the typical straight scene. Of course, not every town has a gay bar so in those cases he hangs out at regular bars instead. There he'll either pick up chicks, 'cause he's not entirely gay, or get drunk. That's not to say he isn't social, he just doesn't talk to people that often; not without a reason.

At the time he was just sitting, but then he heard a small, human sound. He looked over to Romando and was greatly disturbed. There was a man crying, and he had way too may shot glasses around him. Harley went over there to see why he was crying and if he could somehow make him stop, and make him stop drinking before he kills himself.

"Hey!"

"…huh?" Romando looked up and saw a giant woman…man...oh, he can't tell. The liquor had already affected his brain, and besides that Harley had very long hair.

"Why are you so upset?!"

"Oh…my girlfriend broke up with me…and cheated on me."

"So? There're plenty of girls out there, what matters if one is bad-hearted?"

"It matters to me greatly!" said Romando back "and she's not the only one, seven different girlfriends left me for some other guy! Some were going out with another guy the whole time I was dating them!" Romando looked at Harley "Of course you would know how bad girls are, right miss?"

Harley wasn't sure whether that was a gay joke or something sexist. "Uh, I'm a man."

"Really? Well, you're a very pretty lady…man."

"…Okay." Now it sounded like he was flirting with him. Harley didn't want to fool around with a drunk straight man that just got out of a relationship…, and, well, can't handle his emotions.

"Girls are horrible, anyways." Romando took another drink.

"Hey, girls aren't horrible! Some might be, but some are honest and good-hearted, and very pretty! Don't give up on them!"

"…eh…maybe…" he said "so are you done or are you going to sit down?"

All this gay talking was making the bartender and a few of the cliental suspicious, but not enough to really care to do anything about it. Just look over there now and then.

"Oh, fine." Harley said as he sat down. He wasn't planning to let him do anything to him, or vice-versa. Just that he was bored and lonely.

"Mmh…" said Romando "So what's with that outfit you're wearing?"

"This? I'm dressed like my Pokémon, Cacturne."

"Oh, so you're a Pokémon trainer?"

"Yes, specifically a Pokémon Coordinator. I love anything involving Pokémon though. Currently, I have five Pokémon in my team. "

"Huh…" said Romando, waiting for the bartended to come back over "I have my own Pokemon, only four, and I don't compete in them much, just the occasional competition." The bartender came back "Hey, could you get me three more shots?" As the man was preparing his drinks, Romando continued "Actually, I record music as a profession."

His drinks were ready.

"Oh, what kind of music?"

"I like playing country, blues, reggae, rock, just a bit of everything. I play the guitar." Romando took a drink "So, are you not going to drink anything?"

"Eh… might as well. Barkeep…" Harley looked at Romando "Hey, how many shots have you had?"

"Ueh…" said Romado as he tried to think of a number "ten"

But Harley counted the glasses "Okay, then get me thirteen shots of what he's having." The bartender busied himself again.

"Do you make much as a musician?"

"Much what?"

"Money."

"Ehhehheh" laughed Romando "you know you just broke the number one rule about musicians; don't ask how much they make. They're all poor." He said "But I make enough money to get by. How much do you get?"

"Well, I get more than most coordinators, but I do a few side jobs to get by." The bartender came with the first five shots for Harley, and went off for the rest.

"Heh, here's my first drink of the night." And he got one down. Then the second, third, fourth, and fifth.

"Man, you're good at that." The bartender came back with the next five.

Sixth, seventh, eighth.

The bartender came back with the other three.

Nineth.

And he stopped at the tenth, and swiveled it in his glass a little. Romando just got his thirteenth done.

"Are you goin' t' finish the rst?" he said, speech slightly slurred.

"Nah, just wait." and he drank half of the tenth. "Uh, I mean yeah."

Romando started on his fourteenth.

Romando wasn't too bad looking to Harley, quite good really. Though the beauty may be an illusion of the alcohol, he had cute yellow eyes, black hair that at some angels looked like a dark green, and he wore a tight white shirt. His hair was put into braids and reached down to the upper part of his back. His pants were tight and black too. It's like he was dressed to be a gay man catcher.

Harley looked pretty good to Romando too, though again that might be the alcohol. His style was quite peculiar, but attractive to the people that like that kind of style. He wore a dark blue shirt that fit his body well; part of it was cut into a diamond-shaped hole to show off his belly button. Quite literally he turned a man's shirt into a belly shirt. Over that he wore a lime green jacket with more diamonds on it to represent the spikes of a Cacturne, with a collar popped to give him a somewhat more manly look, like a biker. His pants were lime green also and tight around him from his hips down to his knees, and flared out like bellbottom pants. And man, did that guy have a bell bottom! On his feet were white platform shoes, and if you look close enough you notice they're quite big. Judging by the rest of his body he probably does have big feet. The shoes matched the belt he was wearing; which was white with an upside down yellow triangle which completed the diamond shape of the cutout of the shirt as it was the bottom of the diamond. One can only guess on why the triangle is yellow. Harley wore a dark green hat on his head that was meant to look like the top part of a Cacturne's head; tall and pointy. Besides the outfit Harley was very thin and slightly taller than most people, only just wide enough to give Harley a nice healthy look. His body had the most ambiguous figure as somehow he looks like a man one moment and the next he looks like a woman. Whatever gender he looked like, he had as much width as he did girth. If you ever find a picture of him and then trace his figure while wearing that Cacturne outfit you'll find the funniest thing. His hips are very wide, which means he either has a hormone imbalance or he's had surgery to make them look bigger. His face, oh his face, its look depended on how Harley wants you to see it; especially considering how much his face changes with different emotions. If Harley wants you to think he's a cute, sexy bishie ("pretty boy"), he looks like a cute, sexy bishie. If he wants you to think he's a stressed out man in his 40's, he looks like a stressed out man in his 40's. If he wants you to see the real him, heaven forbid if for sexual reasons, 'less you want to, he'll show you his look where he's in his late teens to late twenty's, toned body, and abnormally wide hips. Much like a man from a boys' love manga (AKA Boys love of boys, AKA YAOI). His hair is long, wavy, and purple. Purple is his natural hair color. He has some bangs that are long enough that reach slightly above his eyes, and if you ever saw him without a hat on you know he has a piece of hair that sticks up. Sometimes Harley wears earrings, but he wasn't wearing any now. Harley practically lived in that outfit he was in as he probably often finds himself sleeping on the ground while traveling between cities, and thus everything he needs is kept under his jacket. Thankfully he has several changes of that Cacturne outfit he loves to wear.

Harley was feminine enough to attract a straight guy, though Romando was leaning a bit on the bisexual part of sexual orientation. And drunk.

"Hey, do you vwant t'see sometheen?"

"Shu'"

Romando opened his mouth and out stretched a long tongue. He grabbed one of the shot glasses with it and stacked the glass on another glass.

"Wow, that's incredible. How long's that tongue?"

"'Bout eleven inches, not including what's part in my mouth." He said after he put his tounge back in. "I rarely sshho' it in pub-lic, t'much ateshion."

"That makes sense."

"Ssss-so te-mme, honistly, what is ya' interest'd inme? Yeah?" (Translated: So tell me, honestly, are you interested in me?)

"…no…" but Harley wasn't too sure. He's probably lying to himself at this point.

"Well…wellwe-wewell… thatz s'okay. If that's how ya'see then fi'nee. Sarry I say someth'n."

"Well… you could come see me do a contest sometime. I might be interested in you then."

"...Migh' be good. …Happy. …to…"

"'Kay." Harley finished his tenth drink and wrote down his cellphone number and his first name, Harley, and just in case also wrote "You said you'd see me in a contest." all in print, though his print looked a little like cursive; on a napkin and gave it to Romando. Romando took it and put it in one of his pockets.

"Leyss keep drenking."

So they kept drinking.

The next morning people saw something weird and out of the ordinary, but did not really pay much attention to it. Two men were passed out next to each other on the side of the road.


End file.
